


Coming Home

by StarkRxgers



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRxgers/pseuds/StarkRxgers
Summary: You know you're away, you know when it's hard to get away from the people you love. But all that changes when you can touch it, honey hold on.You are already coming home.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This shoots is inspired by American soldiers who must leave their homes to serve their homeland. Hope you like.
> 
> My English is still very weak, so I apologize for the reading or comprehension mistakes you will have

-I'm glad you are well, we'll see you soon, I promise you, -said a man with a tired smile but happy to see them, his blond hair and his deep blue eyes watched with adoration behind the screen. A beard that made him look more mature adorned his perfect face-

-But this time you meet, Rogers ... That same you told me a month ago -While a brunette looked forward to the man who talked with them after video calling, every day I missed him more. But he knew the consequences of marrying him.

-Tony ... Okay, I deserve it, I recognize it

His cheeks blushed a little while the brunette smiled triumphantly, laughter was heard behind them.

-I have to go, we'll talk tomorrow. Yes? -Said Steve Rogers better known as Captain America, leader of the avengers and army commander, as well as being the right hand of the director of S.H.I.E.L.D, Anthony Stark.-

-I love you pops, and come back soon I miss your stories. Daddy Tony's are scary, ”said a small blonde with captivatingly brown eyes, carrying in his arms a small stuffed animal of Captain America better known as“ tsum tsum America ”hugs him tightly while smiling happily at his father

-And that's why today you won't receive a good night story, little spoiled- Stark replied old.

\- Take care of pops, please come back soon Yes? We miss you too much but I'm taking care of everyone. -A young Peter spoke with a happy smile, he missed his father very much. In his arms was a little Johnny who babbled while looking at his caretaker.

-And come back whole, I would not like to hear daddy Tony's claims for a year if something happens to you.

Harley was the last one who had spoken making his brothers and their pops laugh. Everyone would say that Harley was the one who missed his father the least but he didn't. In fact Harley cried every night until he fell asleep asking Odin or Jesus to please take care of Steve, to return home well and promptly. He needed it too. Everyone needed him and missed him.

-I love you guys, Maria remember to brush your teeth before bed but, when the last one is released and the mouse falls, it won't bring you anything. Harley don't make your father mad and stop disarming his suits. Peter, I hope you do very well at the science fair tomorrow, remember son that you are the best and always will be; Give a lot of kisses and pampering Johnny from me Yes? and Tony ...

-Yes, yes, be old. I must sleep and rest. replied the brunette with a snort

-I love you, take care, yes? They're calling me, we'll talk tomorrow- Rogers sent them a kiss and cut off the communication while everyone said goodbye very happy, when the screen turned black everything returned to its normal rhythm, Maria squeezed her teddy bear, Harley frowned and Peter erased his smile.

It had been almost six months since they had met their father and husband (Tony's) and all that was getting so hellishly complicated, they had never been more than two or three months apart although in those months Rogers traveled sporadically to visit them. But since Hydra had taken power in one part of the world, the captain went back into action and much more overworked as he was the commander of the army. But the one who suffered most of them all, was Tony although he did not notice, he must be strong for his children.

But it was so complicated to be away from her husband after the events that had happened in the war against Thanos, three years ago. They had won but in that intense battle, Tony almost saw Steve leaving for the other world just because it occurred to the old man to protect him from an impact, from there that Stark promised himself that he would not move away from Steve since two months in a coma, Tony, without resting or eating well, had wreaked havoc on the brunette, he had realized that despite what had happened in the civil war he was madly in love with the old man and that he could never forget it so easily. It had taken him a week to forgive him after what happened in Siberia! She was too weak if it was her husband.

He let out a sigh and turned in his chair to look at his children.

-Well ... Okay, let's sleep boys tomorrow is another day and they have a lot to do. Maria to brush your teeth, give me Johnny I'll take care of him now

He took his youngest son in his arms, Johnny had come through life's hazards, Maria wanted to have a baby brother just like her two older brothers and the Rogers-Stark couple couldn't tell them no, in the end Johnny arrived even though Tony was a little apprehensive first since he was a baby and his other children had reached their lives great, but in the end he loved Johnny and his baby occurrences that made him laugh.

-I want pops to come back -Maria said as she closed her eyes and squeezed her teddy bear- I want her to come back, they don't need it, I do!

The little blonde quickly got off the table to run away while crying going to her room, her two older brothers looked at each other and then at her father who had been static instead.

-Don't worry, I'll go see Maria and tell her the story you go to bed and to bathe Johnny remember that Aunt Pepper called you early to meet -Harry Harley spoke while leaving with an apparent calm in the room-

-This becomes more complicated every day -Tony sighed while looking at Johnny-

-Quiet dad, you know that Maria misses him, we all do it but she affects him more for being the pop princess and you ... it will pass. Rest see you tomorrow, goodbye beautiful baby

Peter kissed Johnny on the forehead before leaving that room, bit his lower lip and sighed trying not to cry but failed to hold back the tears, quickly walked to his room to finish the science project and stop crying.

-Commander Are you sure about this? We are about to reach Hydra land after so many months

Steve looked up to see the soldier who was talking to him, closed his backpack while still looking at him

-They will be fine, it's just ground scoring, and Rodhey and Carol will be in charge to help them.

-If per ... -The soldier could not finish his sentence since Rogers looked at him severely-

-Look soldier, I know that this is important for everyone here but I think I also need a little rest, many of you have been able to see your family, I haven't known anything about them for six months just by video call, Carol Danvers is One of the best pilots who left the National Aeronautical Guard and James Rodhey is the best lieutenant he has had in the last century within the forces, they will not be lost without me. They have them, now I can leave because my flight is waiting for me.

He turned on his heels before taking his backpack and purse, leaving the soldier with his words, on his way to the air zone where Rodhey and Carol were already waiting for him as well as Bucky and Sam who would travel with him since they needed a rest, Buck six months ago that I did not see Nat and Sam needed a vacation after a year of intense military campaigns, I greet Carol and Rodhey as the army protocol commanded and then smiled

-Greet me Tony and the children, okay? Tell them I'll be there soon, ”Rodhey said with a smile shaking hands with Steve, James had been able to make his life again after there was no hope for him to walk again, but thanks to Tony and his wonderful inventions (only some, most are dangerous for children) he was able to walk again and continue fighting for his country and his people.

-Don't stay there, Steve, we'll need you here too. Many children love and take advantage of the moment with Tony, I need another nephew.

Carol winked at her as she smiled, satisfied with her achievement since Steve had her cheeks flushed and a shy smile, she knew that as men they could not father but she had understood Carol's reference and of course she would give him, not children but if she would give him love otherwise

He said goodbye to both of them and then got on the plane with his comrades and best friends, when he sat sighing and looked at his wedding ring, he would soon be with them. With his happiness ...

-You called to let me know you would arrive, Steve? -Sam asked while stretching in the seat making Buck sit on the other side and look at him angry-

-Quiet, I have everything under control, Nat already knows about the plan and Pepper is also aware

-They don't know what a surprise they will take, brother

Buck said with a smile opening his water bottle and drinking a little, Steve smiled happily at last after so long he would be home.

Tony fixed his tie one more time as he entered the company, at least his little chitauris were already in school and the little one with his aunt Nat, everything had been peace and harmony that morning.

As if those two words existed in the vocabulary of Tony Stark since the little demons came into his life, breakfast had been chaos as usual but at least they were already in their respective schools.

\- Complicated boss tomorrow? -There was one of the Angels of God, Virginia Potts looked at Tony amusedly from the entrance with a glass of coffee in his hand and a folder, Tony smiled happily, that woman did know him. Too bad that theirs didn't work because Tony saw her as a sister just like Pepper saw Tony as a brother-son, besides that 25 centimeters were not easily overcome.

-As every morning Potts, my children are little angels called chitauris, I do not know at what time Steve coaxed me to have children with him, now I am a mother, father, IronMan, Philanthropist, former playboy and head of SHIELD at the same time. -The businessman said with a touch of drama while Pepper laughed fun and handed him his coffee-

-Come on, there are many things to do and you have a meeting at 14:00 P.M with the avengers and some agents. And remember that it was you who decided to have children

Tony clicked his tongue when he heard "agents" knew that he would have to see a blonde who made him explode the colon easily but at least he could rub it in the face with whom he was married. That makes me a little happy.

They walked through the people at the airport, while the three looked for a redhead, it was Buck who found her and ran to her, Steve and Sam walked with all the patience of the world while letting the two of them give love Nat smiled happily. I greet Sam with a kiss on the cheek and Steve with a hug and a kiss on the cheek-

-I called the teacher, Maria will be in an art workshop so you can surprise her -Nat said while hugging Buck by the waist and looking at Steve happily, the blond thanked him while the four walked to the car, they saw leaning on him to Clint who smiled when he saw them back greeting the three with a hug.

-Hey, Cap.! I have your first surprise - Barton said with a smile while Steve raised an eyebrow looking worried, when Barton said that it was necessary to be careful not for something he conspired with Sam, Scott and Loki to make mischief for the complex.

He saw Clint open the car door for seconds after letting a sleeping Johnny see his bear Ironman, Steve smiled happily and his eyes filled with tears left the bag and backpack on the floor to take Johnny in his arms who took stirred in those arms-

-Sssh, quiet love is still sleeping, Dad is already here, I'm here ... My God I missed you so much my little Stark.

Clint, Nat, Bucky and Sam watched with tenderness and emotion that scene while Steve could not retain some tears trying to get out of his eyes, he was on his way home.

She was very worried about not getting out of the line, although her mind wandered elsewhere, Harley had fallen asleep at night with her since Maria kept crying. At least with the story his brother had managed to forget his grief a little, he felt his eyes tired but how he liked to paint he entertained himself in what he did until the teacher spoke, wrinkled his brow, did not like to be disturbed when there was something important. In that aspect he looked like his daddy. He kept painting no matter what that woman standing in front of the class would say.

-Very good children, today I have a surprise one of their parents came to visit them

Everyone shouted happily except Maria who kept painting, she knew that her daddy Tony had an important meeting and his pops ... his pops was far from her, he took a hand his left eye to rub it and not allow himself to cry, she was a big girl .

The teacher walked to the door to open it, Steve smiled and thanked him for letting him do that-

-It’s nothing, Mr. Rogers, everything to see one of my students happy

Bucky carried Johnny who had woken up on the way to look for Maria, the baby played with Barnes's plate while he was smiling, Steve entered the classroom in stealth, some screamed with joy while some were stunned, At the end of that room was her little painted blonde without noticing her presence.

I hear some shrieks of joy but he didn't care, he didn't want to see how one of his friends was happy with his father while one of them was away, he was going to take another pencil until the voice of one of his companions was heard.

\- It's Captain America! -Maria reacted by jumping a little in her seat while turning her head a little to see a man who would act as Captain America, but there in the room, looking at her with a smile and an infinite tenderness was her pops, Maria screamed with joy, rose from her seat quickly as some tears came down her face she ran into her father's arms, who raised her and hugged her when she reached his arms-

-Are you here! Dad, you are here!

Maria said happily as she hugged him by the neck and cried with joy, Steve bit his lower lip so as not to cry while stroking her baby's back-

-If my princess, I'm here, with you and I promise not to leave so soon and leave you so long ... I'm already coming home, my love

-he kissed her forehead while Maria kept crying in her arms-

He had physical education that day and although he did not like sports very much if he liked what football was. It was where they never bothered him for being a good player and apart from the fact that they always had physical education when cheerleading training, he could enrich his eyesight as Daddy Tony would say.

They had almost 25 minutes of the game and he had played a terrible game, his mind was in another part of the world. Frustrated sigh did not like to feel helpless apart that he has never liked to see his younger sister cry.

He asked for the pass again while running on the court, he recalled his first official football game when his parents were supporting them together with his uncles, brothers and grandfather Fury. This time he felt so happy, there was no danger, his pops were next to him ...

He watched from afar as Harley drove the ball off some companions to get to the arc, smiled with joy, Sam had little Maria in her arms who watched attentively every movement made by his brother as well as his uncles except Johnny who played with his stuffed animal to bite him, Steve smiled proudly when Harley almost midfield made the goal.

He moved to the left to take off a teammate, sighed when he saw that he would have no other way out than to throw towards the goal since those of the opposing team made him a wall, begged Domino to have his luck and be able to make the goal, looked at his He then aimed the ball and threw it into the corner. The cheerleaders who supported them shouted with joy, Harley put an arm to his forehead, wiping away sweat, he would have responded with a flirtatious smile but now, he was tired, exhausted ... he was sad.

He was going to continue playing when the crazy shouts of the cheerleaders and some exclamations of astonishment from his companions were heard, he turned to see what was so much fuss behind his back, his mouth opened in surprise since he was walking near the opposite arch Captain America himself, Steve Rogers, his pops ...

Harley couldn't stand the tears of emotion. His pops were there! And he was safe and sound, made a mental note at night to thank Odin and God for hearing his prayers, as he could and with his nerves to the surface he ran to where the blonde walked to jump and hold on like koala, no matter what that they thought of him at that moment, all he wanted was to hold on to his father and never let go.

\- You came back dad, you came back and complete! -Harley said while crying and I held him in my arms, I didn't think his reaction would be like that but I was glad it was still my baby and Tony. It was exciting that out of the corner of my eyes I saw how Bucky wiped his eyes and Nat smiled tenderly at his godson, Maria clapped for joy and Sam smiled happily, once again I could not stand my tears-

-I came back my little kite, how I promised you, I'm about to get home ...

The scientific fair had begun for a long time, all the projects presented were already there and now only the winners were given the prizes, Peter, Harry and Mary Jane had conquered the first place and at that time they waited for their prize. Peter looked around and his smile faded, he had missed his parents so much at that time, the two always accompany them to the scientific fairs with their brothers, that day and none of them could. Instead Mary Jane had her mother present and Harry his father who looked at him proudly, MJ's mother tried to hold back tears of joy, sigh hoping that it will end quickly to go to Stark Industries and at least receive the hug of her father and at night his congratulations from his pops, he wanted everything to return to normal, he wanted his pops near him, theirs ...

The director approached me with a smile and handed me Peter's medal and diploma.

-I'm glad you're here Captain, Peter has been a little distracted lately but I know that now with his presence he will be able to rejoice again

The shoulder turned to walk to where his secretary was to give him the two diplomas and the two medals for Peter's companions, I looked to my side and the boys raised my thumbs in support.

The director began handing him the diploma along with the medal that was on his neck to Harry, moved to the side and did the same with MJ, when he was in front of me he smiled.

-Happy Congratulations

I just smiled and shook his hand, I was surprised not to see the diploma or the medal in his hand. Someone touched my shoulder and I turned my head to look at that person with surprise and emotion

-Pops ...

Peter mentioned with his eyes full of tears, his body reacted almost throwing himself over me and hugging me by the neck, I brought my hands behind his back to caress him

-Hey, calm Pet-Pet, congratulations son for your first place I am very proud of you

-Fuck the first place You are here! But how? You know it doesn't matter, you're here, I missed you so much Pops, you missed me so much

I dried her tears as she smiled at him and placed her medal giving him a hug again, she was coming home.

-Very good, avengers and agents- I said as I looked with a happy smile when I saw Sharon Carter there, I took out my ring to admire him while he spoke and thus showed Sharon who I was married to-

-As my husband knows, Steve has not been able to go these last missions to be busy with the army. There is a mission that is a bit complicated, so that's why I quoted everyone here. I apologize for not being able to call them at the base, but I have to take care of four Stark-Rogers chitauris and take care of the company so I have been with meetings all day ...

I started talking while I had all the avengers more present to Coulson, Hill and Carter who were the agents that would help us in the mission, sometimes the words were going to be admired as Johnny played with his stuffed dinosaur and why he remembered Steve , he should be in charge of this meeting and I sat admiring my husband with Johnny in my arms, as he frowned as he looked at the maps and fighting tactics, as his left eyebrow was raised when he heard any recommendation we were giving or how their shone when his gaze fell on Johnny and me ...

Yes, damn I missed him so much sometimes I felt that the air was missing when I stopped listening to his voice at the end of the video call. I was explaining the tactics plan when Pepper opened the meeting room door

-Tony, you must come. -Explained the agitated redhead, she was a little scared-

-Pepper I'm in a meeting, then I ret ...- But he looked at me with his desperate face-

-It's Steve ...- And when he said that I felt that my heart was slowly stopping, the room was spinning and before anyone spoke or if someone said something I did not hear it since I had run away, take out my cell phone while swallowing, My throat was dry. I looked for Steve's number but he didn't answer me, I got desperate little by little, dodged one of my workers. Why were they all out of their places of work and looking at someone? I frowned and approached little by little, I dropped my cell phone when I came to the front of that crowd of people, there I stood in front of my eyes with a funny smile and his military uniform (which all this, he looked delicious) Steve Rogers, on one side and really funny were our children looking at me, not even I knew what my face was when I saw my husband there, my legs were shaking just like my lips. But I forced my brain to send the order to my walking legs, and when I did it I did it slowly to then run and throw myself into his arms by winding my legs to his hip, I searched his lips desperately to kiss him and when I could touch that My mouth shook from head to toe, my God had missed him so much and I knew that like me he had done it too since it was a desperate kiss, needed to show us the love we had and how we had missed each other, I felt the Salty kiss but I didn't care, it didn't matter that everyone was watching us if I felt we were both alone.

If we had been in an empty room I would have already undressed him to show how he had missed him. We parted when the air lacked and our lungs begged for oxygen.

-I'm at home, love.

And I laughed, I laughed happily to have him back with me after so many months.

-Aaagh, the bad thing about pops coming back is that we will have to see them so sticky -Harley said while sitting at the end of that table with Peter and Maria watching as Tony had Johnny in his arms and Steve was beside him hugging him by his waist While listening to Tony's plan for that mission, his uncles looked at the scene with amusement and tenderness since occasionally Tony steals kisses from Steve and he blushes or just laughs. Nat was amused to see Sharon's face of boredom and grief at seeing that.

"Cheer up, we have pops again to control Dad when he wants to make some crazy invention," Peter said as he cared for Maria in the head who played with her dolls, "and we won't have to play tea with Maria anymore."

\- They are going to continue doing it or I will accuse them with pops, and they know that he punishes worse than daddy. They don't want to hear a one hour speech about how to be a good brother, do they? -The little girl looked at her brothers with a tender innocence while Harley murmured "Little manipulator."

Perhaps they save themselves from the speech of their pops -Tony said while looking at the map, his older children paid attention to him as well as his uncles who stopped talking at the moment looking at Tony- But they will not be saved from the screams tonight, There's a lot of time to recover, Rogers.

Peter and Harley looked confused as the avengers held their laughter and Steve lowered his head in shame, when the children of the leaders realized they opened their eyes with surprise.

-Dad, no!

They shouted the two chestnut trees making the room explode in funny laughter and Tony smiled with determination

-Dad yes, they are going to pay me for every time they made me rage little children of Satan, so I recommend using earplugs

Maria watched in confusion as Peter and Harley ran their hands over their faces and sank into the chair

-Pops, please do not do that -Harley said pulling his hand from his face looking hopefully at his other father

-Quiet Harley, nothing will happen, you know that your father likes to bother you with it.

Harley and Peter sighed in relief, although their relief was unnecessary since at that time someone was naughty stroking the ass of the director of S.H.I.E.L.D and heir of Stark Industries.


End file.
